the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Chase Sequence
This is the main chase sequence from Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. to the Magic Buffers, Thomas soon comes chuffing out of them. Whistling as he goes to join Lady. However, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge are pulling up just behind Diesel 10: Ah-ha! There's the blue puffball! And look who he's with! he speaks, Thomas pulls up behind Lady as Lady is shocked to hear Diesel 10 is pulling up, which Ed also hears Ed: EVIL CLAW DIESEL'S FOUND US, GUYS!! Eddy: Duh Ed, we saw him. Keep your shorts on. [Ed's shorts are around his ankles. No, seriously, keep your shorts on, Ed. Diesel 10: Splodge, come and destroy! Splatter: No, you do it yourself! Dodge: We don't like you. Splatter: Yeah, we mean that! Dodge: Infactly! Spatter: Yeah! What does that mean? Dodge: I have no idea. Splatter: That's a good word. Edd: We can't fight D10 without the Gold Dust! We'll have to get Lady as far away as possible from him by outrunning him! Thomas: Run Lady! Quickly! And I'm going to help you! Burnett Stone: (Hops onto the footplate) So am I, my Lady. I'll not let you down again! (puts the Reverser into forward) Thomas: Ed, Double-D, Eddy! Hop in my cab, quickly! We need your help too! Ed: Come on! Let's hop in and help Lady escape Evil Claw Diesel! Eddy: (quickly races into Thomas' cab and sits down) GET IN!! GET IN!! quickly gets into the cab as Edd quickly joins in Diesel 10: Eh, who needs you, Splodge? Burnett Stone: (opens the regulator as Lady starts pulling away) Mr. Conductor: Watch out for the Viaduct, it's dangerous! then speeds away, followed by Thomas Eddy: FULL STEAM AHEAD, THOMAS!! Diesel 10 roars by, cackling with evil Mr. Conductor: Ahh! Junior: What's the matter? Mr. Conductor: Lady! That engine's name is "Lady"! She's part of the clue to the source of the.... Mr. C and Junior: (in unison) GOLD DUST!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! to the chase Diesel 10: Now, I'll get you, Burnett Stone! Burnett Stone: No, you won't! Because the Magic you refuse to believe in, will get the better of you! Diesel 10: You can run, but you can't hide! (close up of his wheels) Right, Pinchy? (cackles as Pinchy snaps) Thomas: (looks back to see Pinchy creaking) Diesel 10: Pinchy's hungry! Thomas: Oh! Get back! then view Thomas' wheels spinning at full speed before moving to the Eds in his cab Edd: I think I'm gonna be sick! Eddy: Not in Thomas' cab, you're not! Burnett Stone: (rubbing Lady's side) Come on, Lady. then view Lady's spinning at full speed, as the engines then race under the bridge Edd: FASTER!! FASTER!! HE'S GAINING ON US!!! Diesel 10: Coming, Puff Ball! (cackles) and Thomas then speed past the watermill, as Diesel 10 is not far behind Diesel 10: Look out! chase then goes through Henry's tunnel, as Lady zooms inside, followed by Thomas Diesel 10: towards the tunnel mouth Here, I come! Duck, Pinchy! then ducks down as Diesel 10 races into the tunnel while Diesel 10 cackles continues racing on as she zooms under another bridge, with Thomas tailing behind as Diesel 10 is still pursuing Diesel 10: I like my lunch: "Steamed"! (cackles as he starts catching up the the tank engines, as we view Pinchy creaking) Diesel 10 growls as he looks down, as the camera goes to Thomas' speeding wheels again [returning to the Eds in Thomas' Cab, Edd then whistles out a breath as Eddy looks back at Diesel 10 as Pinchy is snapping its jaws. Eddy'' then looks down, and his eyes bulge. As Thomas' wheels are still spinning at top speed, fit to pop his connecting rods] Edd: '''DAH!!' So much chaos and madness!! (tugging the sides of his hat) WHY WOULD SOMEONE ALLOW A PSYCHOTIC, CLAWED, POWER-HUNGRY DIESEL LOCOMOTIVE ROAM THESE RAILS?! camera then goes to Lady's spinning wheels before we view her face again, then the camera returns to Burnett Stone, who looks back Diesel 10: Heh, pretty fast for a Puff Ball. Lady: pants Eddy: He's a maniac, I tell ya! we come to the viaduct, as the big arch creaks, while some more stones fall from it, then at the beginning end to it, we see Thomas and Lady racing for the bridge Eddy: OH NO!! WE'RE COMIN' TO THE CRUMBLIN' BRIDGE!!! Burnett Stone: Well, Lady. This is your Shining Time too. Lady: I hope so! camera goes to her spinning wheels before moving to Thomas' own Thomas: Come on, Lady! Little Engines can do big things! then starts crossing the bridge as it creaks again, then we come to the sides, where we see some cracks forming in the sides, as now both Thomas and Lady are on the bridge some bigger stones fall from the bridge, as we view Lady's wheels spinning then crosses the biggest arch, just as tons of bricks fall, as a gap starts opening in the bridge is now racing towards the gap, as the camera goes to his wheels, then the gap opens up bigger Ed: WE NEED TO CROSS THAT GAP!! THE BRIDGE WILL DEFEAT EVIL CLAW DIESEL!!!! ' ducks into his jacket. Eddy: I doubt that, but regardless.. '''GO FASTER SO WE CAN MAKE IT, THOMAS!!! ' then ducks into the coal, as Edd looks forward and sees they are now heading towards the gap then crosses over the gap, as the rails bend slightly under his weight. Then one huge section of the arch crumbles away. As Thomas is able to clear out in the nick of time, before another huge section crumbles away on the other side, as the gap now to the point of where its nothing but rails and sleeper timbers. Burnett Stone: Well done, Thomas! '''WELL DONE!! (blows Lady's Whistle in victory) Thomas: (blows his own whistle in victory, just as Eddy looks back) Diesel 10 is heading straight for the gap Diesel 10: Oh, AH! (we view his wheels, as they have locked and are sliding on the rails, with sparks flying) Ooh, what's goin' on?! H..H...H...HOLD IT!! Diesel 10 is not quick enough to stop, as he skids onto the broken rail, which breaks away, sending him falling' WHOA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! 'then Pinchy grabs one of the timbers on the other rail, as Diesel 10 is now dangling from the bridge Puff Ball! (the timber creaks under the heavy weight) Tea pot! (the timber then breaks off) TIN KETTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thump! Eddy: (seeing Diesel 10 plummet from the bridge, he smiles) Ha! DIESEL 10'S GONE FOR GOOD!!!! Edd: (looking back) How can you be so certain, Eddy? Eddy: Because, he fell off the bridge and into the ravine below! So therefore, he's gone! No more worrying about that psycho, he'll be spending the rest of his life sleeping with the fishes! Eddy is wrong. As we return to the bridge, where we see Diesel 10 hasn't fallen into the river, but has landed in a barge of sludge instead Diesel 10: Eh, oh well. Nice time of the year for a cruise. (chuckles as the boat and barge then drive away as the scene fades away) Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Thomas and Friends Crossovers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Series